Wipe your eyes
by lamoco13
Summary: Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes. Ella no podría soportarlo una vez más. Estaba cansada de tanto pelear, pero sobretodo, estaba dolida. No quería hacerlo, mas lo único que le restaba era llorar. Pero lo que no sabía, era que él estaría ahí para secar sus lágrimas. Songfic. Wipe your eyes, Maroon 5


_Overexposed. Wipe your eyes. Sí, la oí y no pude resistirme. 5 segundos después, pensé en Gajeel y Levy. Oh sí, y en un songfic. Y ya por fin me animé a escribirlo. A ver qué tal queda pues nunca había escrito uno, pero…¡esa canción! Es perfecta T.T_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima. **__Y la canción "Wipe your eyes" pertenece al gran grupo de __**Maroon 5**__._

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1.- La historia se desarrollará poco después de la llegada de los miembros de Fairy Tail de la Isla Tenrou, antes de la saga de la Llave del Cielo Estrellado del animé (los pondría después de la saga de los Juegos Mágicos ¬¬ pero aún no sé qué atrocidad vaya a pasar ahí D:)

2.- —Diálogos—

3.- _Fragmentos de la canción, pensamientos y palabras resaltadas._

4.- Separador de escenas: -o-o-o-

5.- One-shot centrado en Gajeel y Levy.

_¡Veamos qué tal me queda esto! _

* * *

**Wipe your eyes**

—Con que aquí estabas.

Gajeel giró la cabeza hacia abajo, topándose con los oscuros ojos de su gato, Pantherlily. Gruñó, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. El cielo estaba nublado. Hacía un fuerte viento, que movía con brusquedad las hojas del árbol en el cual el Redfox se encontraba. El Exceed suspiró con fuerza. Activó su magia Aera y voló hasta la rama en la que el pelinegro se hallaba sentado. Al llegar, hizo desaparecer sus alas detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a darme un sermón? —soltó frunciendo el ceño.

Lily inhaló con fuerza, tratando de conservar la calma. Sabía que el mago estaba de pésimo humor y lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento era comportarse de la misma manera.

—Si crees que es un sermón, adelante, me da igual.

El moreno bufó, resignándose a la presencia de su pequeño compañero.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —inquirió con brusquedad.

—Sabes a lo que vengo —contestó viéndolo de frente.

—Tch —el Dragon Slayer apretó los dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Largo de aquí, estúpido gato.

—Insúltame todo lo que desees, Gajeel. No me iré.

—¿Acaso quieres pelea? —lo retó viéndolo a la cara por primera vez.

—No vine a pelear —aclaró Pantherlily con total seriedad—. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—No estoy interesado —rezongó cerrando los ojos.

—Me importa un bledo si estás interesado o no —respondió el Exceed con firmeza—. Vas a escucharme, incluso si tengo que obligarte.

El Redfox volvió a chasquear la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros. No se sentía con ánimos de involucrarse en una batalla. Lo único que quería ahora era irse de ese lugar, pero sabía que su gato se lo impediría.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó observándolo con severidad.

—No puedes dejar las cosas así. Tienes que hablar con ella.

—No lo haré —indicó cortante.

Silencio. Lily volvió a suspirar.

—Te crees el muy fuerte, ¿y ni siquiera puedes decirle lo que sientes?

—¿Decirle qué?

—¡Idiota! —exclamó el gato con frustración—. Tú sabes perfectamente que la quieres, aunque lo niegues.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

El maestro de hierro cerró los ojos, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca. El Exceed se dio cuenta de que su dueño comenzaba a hartarse. Sabía que hablar era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

—Si serás imbécil —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—La cosa es, Gajeel —dijo con paciencia, omitiendo su último comentario—, que si sigues huyendo de ella, me probarás a mí y tal vez a ti mismo, que no eres fuerte. Y que incluso, eres un cobarde.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con rapidez. Estuvo a punto de responderle, pero Lily ya se había ido volando.

—Tch. Estúpido gato.

_I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do,  
But, if I let you go, where you gonna go?_

Gajeel bajó del árbol en un salto. Comenzaba a anochecer. Miró hacia el cielo, que se había teñido de un gris oscuro. El viento sopló con más ímpetu, rozando su piel. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar por una calle desierta, pensando si hacer caso o no a las palabras de su camarada. Finalmente, decidió ir a buscarla.

Habían discutido un par de horas atrás. Nunca había visto a la peli-azul tan molesta. Frunció el ceño. De sólo recordarlo, su enojo volvía. Y es que, ¿cómo podía soportar a esa enana come libros, malcriada, desesperante, irritante…inteligente, increíble y bonita…? El azabache se detuvo.

—Mierda —dijo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente.

Lily tenía razón después de todo. No podía dejar las cosas así.

_We gotta make a change, time to turn the page,  
Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight ya,_

Recordaba la pelea. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento las cosas habían terminado tan mal. Y todo había sido culpa de un estúpido libro…

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

—¡Oi, enana!

Gajeel había llegado al gremio hacía unos minutos. Regresaba de una misión con Lily. La maga de Solid Script levantó la vista. Se encontraba sentada en una mesa, mientras leía un libro.

—Lily, Gajeel. Hola —saludó alegre, interrumpiendo su lectura.

—Hola Levy —replicó el gato.

—Quiero que traduzcas esto. ¿Puedes?

El Redfox dejó caer un grueso y viejo libro sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué necesitas que lo descifre?

—Lo encontramos en el último trabajo que hicimos —contestó el Exceed—. Queríamos saber si tiene algo de importancia.

La peli azul hojeó algunas páginas, leyendo con rapidez algunas frases.

—Si puedo llevarlo a la gramática de Gheel me resultaría más fácil. Pero aún con las gafas de lectura rápida, me llevaría un tiempo.

—¿Pero lo entiendes? —cuestionó el pelinegro al no comprender lo que la chica decía.

—Claro.

—Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás? —Pantherlily la observó.

—¡Seguro! —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

-o-o-o-

Habían pasado un tiempo trabajando los tres juntos. Levy llevaba traducido la mitad del libro. Éste relataba la historia de un antiguo pueblo que había sido destruido varias décadas atrás.

—¡Esto es increíble! —reconocía la joven conforme avanzaba.

Gajeel y su compañero la ayudaban con lo que podían. Pero prácticamente, ella era la hábil con aquellas palabras antiguas. El Exceed había ofrecido la casa del mago para que trabajara, pues en el escandaloso gremio de Fairy Tail, era muy difícil que la peli azul se concentrara por completo. El Dragon Slayer se había rehusado al principio, pero al final terminó aceptando.

Lily estaba al tanto de que algo pasaba entre esos dos desde hace tiempo. Le parecía más que obvio que la McGarden se sentía _muy bien_ con la presencia del maestro de hierro. Aunque de él, no estaba muy seguro. Sabría que si era así, el Redfox lo negaría. Sin embargo, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que la maga sentía. ¿Acaso era ciego o un completo idiota? El pequeño gato se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

Conforme pasaron más días, Pantherlily notó que a su socio sí le importaba la pequeña maga. Aún así, estaba seguro que sería muy estúpido para darse cuenta y reconocerlo. Gajeel la pasaba bien con ella. Su gato lo sabía. No obstante, las cosas no siguieron así después. Las discusiones se hacías más frecuentes, incluso por la más mínima tontería.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó una vez Lily, alterado—. ¡Ya no los soporto! ¡Están peor que un par de esposos que llevan viviendo 20 años juntos! —y había salido volando de la casa.

_Fin del flashback._

-o-o-o-

—¿Par de esposos? —se quejaba el Redfox mientras seguía caminando—. Ni siquiera sé si es…¿mi amiga?

Pero esa última discusión había sido la peor, él lo sabía.

_We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse,  
We can turn this around, please let me be first_

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

Llevaban trabajando ya varias horas. Gajeel estaba cansado y se encontraba de muy mal humor.

—Krafastar. Si busco la palabra en el antiguo dialecto, puede que encuentre el significado. Pero en todo caso… —murmuraba Levy enfocada en su tarea.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Me desesperas! —le había gritado él aquella vez repentinamente.

—¿Que te desespero? —replicó la peli azul con incredulidad—. Si tú eras el que quería que te tradujera este libro. Te dije que no iba a ser rápido

—O tú eres muy lenta, enana tonta.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? —comenzó a molestarse—. ¡Yo sólo trato de ayudarte!

—Pues no es lo suficiente —contestó con desdén.

—¡¿Por qué estás tan enojado?! Sólo pretendo terminar de-…

—¡Que te calles! ¡Eres la persona más irritante que conozco! ¿Cómo es que los demás te soportan?

La maga se quedó paralizada ante tales palabras.

—Creía que habías cambiado —murmuró con tristeza en su voz—. Eres un idiota.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Acaso estás sordo?! ¡Eres un completo idiota, Gajeel! —le gritó con fuerza—. ¡Puedes terminar de descifrar tu estúpido libro solo! ¡Una persona como tú no merece ser mago de Fairy Tail! —el Redfox la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Desearía nunca haberte conocido! ¡Te odio!

Lily había escuchado gritos algunas cuadras atrás. Se encaminó hasta la casa para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control, pero era demasiado tarde. Al abrir la puerta, Levy salió corriendo, con un leve rastro de lágrimas que mojaban el suelo mientras se alejaba.

_And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt,  
Something isn't right and I don't wanna fight ya. _

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió el Exceed viendo un desastre de hojas desparramadas por todos lados.

—Piérdete —le contestó el Dragon Slayer con tosquedad mientras subía a su habitación y daba un portazo.

_Fin del flashback._

-o-o-o-

¿Odio? La enana había dicho eso. Pero, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por lo que pensara ella de él? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba la opinión de los demás? Bufó, confundido y molesto.

Ya era de noche y sabía que la peli azul no estaría en el gremio. El único sitio que quedaba, era el de los dormitorios de las magas. Había comenzado a lloviznar para cuando llegó a Fairy Hills. Buscó con la mirada alguna señal de la McGarden a través de las ventanas de las habitaciones, pero no logró encontrarla. Tocó con fuerza e impaciencia.

Una pelirroja apareció en el umbral de la puerta, vistiendo un pijama conformado por una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón que llegaba al suelo.

—Gajeel —dijo sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces en este lugar? Sabes que no pued-…

—Ya lo sé —la interrumpió el Dragon Slayer—. ¿Dónde está Levy?

—¿Levy? —cuestionó confundida—. No lo sé.

—¿Como que no lo sabes? ¿No está aquí?

Erza negó con la cabeza.

—No la he visto en todo el día. Pensé que estaría contigo.

—Mierda.

—¿Gajeel? ¡Gajeel!

Pero el Redfox había salido corriendo antes de la que maga pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—_Mierda. ¡Mierda!_

Desesperación. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza a la vez que incrementaba su velocidad. De sólo saber que algo malo le pasara a Levy, jamás se lo perdonaría. Volvió a detenerse. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué habría de importarle que esa enana estuviera bien o no? Una punzada le invadió el pecho. Ese sentimiento de culpa hacía que se sintiera vulnerable. Apretó los puños, frustrado. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptarlo. Le tenía cierto afecto a aquella pequeña maga. La quería. Pero la quería a su manera. Y ella lo odiaba. Y no por menos. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle gritado de esa manera. Sabía que todo se había ido al carajo y que tal vez Levy no querría volver a verlo nunca más. Aún así, debía intentarlo. Tenerla tan cerca en los últimos días lo había frustrado. Ahora más, que ella no estaba. ¿Le hacía falta acaso? Imposible. Otra vez gruñó, azorado.

-o-o-o-

Llevaba buscándola cerca de una hora hasta que logró encontrarla. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido buscarla ahí? La divisó a lo lejos, sentada de ese gran árbol. Aquel donde la había atacado a ella y a sus dos compañeros. De sólo verlo le traía pésimos recuerdos. Caminó en su dirección, decidido a hablar con ella.

—Enana —la llamó.

Pero al acercarse, pudo distinguir que se había quedado dormida. Tenía el cabello alborotado sobre su frente, se había quitado la cinta que lo recogía. Notó un camino de lágrimas secas marcando sus mejillas. La levantó en brazos y decidió llevarla a su recámara.

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you,  
I know that I'm causing you pain too,_

_But, remember if you need to cry,  
I'm here to wipe your eyes._

Si alguien se enteraba que estuvo ahí, lo matarían. Entró con total sigilo a la habitación de la peli azul por medio de la ventana. Se abrió paso hacia la cama de la McGarden a través de un mar de libros que inundaban el suelo del cuarto. La recostó con cuidado para no despertarla. Al hacerlo, vio como una lágrima teñía nuevamente su rostro. Se acercó a ella, limpiándola con el dorso de su mano.

_Tonight before you fall asleep,  
I'll run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)  
Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes,  
I know I made you feel this way,  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)  
Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes._

Se quedó observándola por un momento. Sacudió la cabeza, apretando los dientes. En verdad quería a esa enana.

_Oh, oh,  
'Cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes._

Odiaba que Lily siempre tuviera la razón. Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero regresó de nuevo la mirada a la maga que yacía dormida. Bufó.

-o-o-o-

Para cuando la McGarden despertó, ya era de día. Veía borroso y sentía la cabeza pesada. Sabía de antemano que sus ojos estaban hinchados y con un tinte rojo rodeando sus párpados. Había llorado mucho. No se atrevía a recordar el por qué. No podía dejar que la tristeza se apoderara de ella de nuevo. Su vista se normalizó y entonces se dio cuenta. Recordaba haber corrido para resguardarse de la lluvia, pero nada más. Aquello era totalmente diferente. Logró distinguir múltiples estantes llenos de libros, un pequeño escritorio con otros más encima de él y una silla a su lado. Estaba en su habitación. Pero, ¿cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí? Su cuerpo se encontraba muy cálido. Se sentía protegida por alguna razón. Su cabeza se hallaba recostada sobre algo, pero no era una almohada. Entonces lo detectó. Había un olor diferente. Una fragancia que no pertenecía a su cuarto. Una túnica cubría su cuerpo. Se encontraba recostada sobre el brazo de alguien y otro más la rodeaba por la cintura. Se giró un poco y su rostro se topó con un chico, dormido muy cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ahogó un grito y dio un respingo, cayendo de espalda al suelo.

Gajeel despertó por el ruido. Se sentó sobre la cama, aún somnoliento.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin dar mucha importancia a lo que ocurría.

—¡Ga-Gajeel! —exclamó ella desasiéndose de la ropa del mago.

Dio una mirada rápida al pelinegro, que se ponía de pie. Divisó a la perfección su torso desnudo y se sonrojó levemente. Desvió la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

—Cállate —le contestó el Dragon Slayer bajando la voz—. Si sigues gritando, pueden oírte.

—¡Tú no me dices qué hacer! ¡Qué me importa si las demás me oyen! —le gritó mientras se incorporaba.

_When did we cross the line?  
How could we forget?  
Why do we let the pressure get into our heads?_

Ahí estaba. Otra vez. Esa mirada. El Redfox no la soportaba. Esa mirada que le decía que se alejara. Parpadeó con fuerza, colocándose nuevamente su túnica.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar Levy más calmada.

—Quería ver si estabas bien.

—¿Ver si estaba bien? ¡Ja! —se burló con amargura, conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con aparecer otra vez—. ¿Por qué habría de importarte si estoy bien o no? Además, ¡¿quién te pidió que me trajeras hasta aquí?!

—Era eso o que te quedaras toda la noche debajo de un árbol.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior. Gajeel ajustó su cinturón, terminándose de vestir.

—Enana, yo sólo…

—¡No me digas nada! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera de aquí! —le apuntó la ventana con un dedo. Cruzándose de brazos, se giró para darle la espalda.

—¡Bien! —le espetó, también molesto—. ¡Si eso quieres, me iré!

Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la McGarden. Se paró sobre el marco de la ventana, para irse, pero un ligero sollozo lo detuvo. No tuvo que seguir oyendo para saber que ella estaba llorando. Apretó los puños y viró hacia la figura solitaria que seguía ahí de pie, en medio de la habitación.

_Your broken heart requires all my attention,  
'Cuz something isn't right, I don't wanna fight ya._

Había olvidado por completo a lo que había ido. Lily volvía a tener razón. Era un completo idiota. Levy seguía inmóvil, esperando a que se fuera. Regresó y se plantó frente a ella. Pero antes de que la peli azul pudiera reaccionar, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon para su desconcierto.

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you,_  
_I know that I'm causing you pain too,_  
_But, remember if you need to cry,_  
_I'm here to wipe your eyes._

La maga abrió mucho los ojos, recibiendo la calidez de ese gesto. Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse y las dejó escapar libremente, sin intentar reprimirlas, sin arrepentirse. Lo abrazó también y éste dejó que ella se desahogara. Estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que Levy consiguió tranquilizarse. Se quedó muy quieta, con la cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. En ese momento, se sentía diminuta a su lado. El Redfox se separó, mirando hacia sus ojos color avellana.

—Deja de llorar —le dijo casi como una orden—. Eso no va contigo.

Con ambos pulgares le limpió el camino de lágrimas que habían bañado sus mejillas. La McGarden lo observó, sin poder articular palabra.

_Tonight before you fall asleep,  
I'll run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)  
Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes,  
I know I made you feel this way,  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)  
Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes._

—Enana —habló por fin, apartando la vista—. Lo lamento.

—¿Qué? —ella levantó la vista.

—Ya lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo.

Levy agachó la mirada con decepción. El Dragon Slayer suspiró con fuerza.

—Lo lamento —repitió—. Nunca fue mi intención gritarte desde el principio. Sólo estaba de muy mal humor.

—Sí, eso pude notarlo —contestó con una triste sonrisa—. Yo también lo siento. Supongo que me dejé llevar de igual manera.

—Sé que me odias —murmuró mientras se alejaba—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, así que ya me voy.

La McGarden lo detuvo, tomándolo de una mano.

—Gajeel, no te odio —aclaró con la mirada baja—. Yo…no sé por qué te dije todo eso. Nada es verdad. Realmente lo siento. Tú eres un gran mago de Fairy Tail. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Y nunca te odiaría.

—Y tú no eres irritante —aclaró él por su parte—. Eres de las pocas personas que me agradan. Y además, tienes un cerebro enorme.

La chica levantó su semblante y mostró una auténtica sonrisa. Gajeel la observó fijamente unos segundos, haciendo que ella se ruborizara.

_Please don't lose your faith;  
Don't worry 'cuz I'm here to keep you safe,_

_I promise if you let me see your face,  
_

Se inclinó hacia la peli azul, acercando su rostro poco a poco. Levy se quedó estática. El Dragon Slayer colocó ambas manos en su cintura y cerró los ojos antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de la pequeña maga. A la McGarden le resultaba difícil creer la delicadeza del beso del maestro de hierro. No creía que eso estuviera pasando. Sonrió para sus adentros y también cerrando los ojos, le devolvió el gesto, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Simplemente perfecto.

_That I won't let you down, I won't let you down,_  
_I'm here to wipe your eyes._

-o-o-o-

Era otro día normal en el ruidoso gremio de Fairy Tail. Todos sus miembros gritaban, reían y formaban parte de múltiples peleas. Sí, nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, en una esquina se veía a dos figuras solitarias, llorando mientras se abrazaban mutuamente.

—¿Qué les pasa a Jet y a Droy? —preguntó una rubia, desde el otro extremo.

—Parece que Levy los volvió a rechazar —contestó un Fullbuster, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Oh, pero miren por quién —sonrió Wendy, apuntando a la McGarden, que caminaba hacia otra mesa.

—Vaya, esto es inusual —murmuró una gata blanca.

—No sabía que ellos… —y Erza se sonrojó, agachando la mirada.

—¡Aye!

-o-o-o-

El Redfox se hallaba comiendo trozos de hierro, aburrido por la _excedente_ curiosidad de su compañero.

—Entonces, ¿arreglaron las cosas ya? —inquirió Lily, que estaba de pie a un lado.

—Sí, sí. Ya te dije que hablé con ella —contestó el Dragon Slayer, desinteresado—. Ahora déjame comer en paz.

—¡Gajeel, Lily!

La maga llegó caminando hasta ellos, sentándose a lado del pelinegro. Dejó caer un libro conocido frente a ellos.

—Anoche descifré un código que me ha facilitado más la traducción —informó muy sonriente.

—¿Sigues con eso, enana?

—¡Sí, es tu libro! ¿No quieres terminar de saber qué dice?

—Sí, pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¡Ven, tenemos mucho trabajo qué hacer!

La McGarden comenzó a jalarlo para que la siguiera. Inadvertidamente, un peli rosa apareció enfrente de ambos.

—¿Y tú qué quieres, Salamander? —Gajeel arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ya lo hicieron oficial ustedes dos? —preguntó sin muchas reservas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Todas los ojos se posaron sobre ellos. La peli azul agachó la cabeza, sonrojada.

—¡Natsu! —gritó Gray ante la indiscreción de su amigo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el aludido—. Sólo estoy preguntando si-…

—¡Fuera de aquí, Salamander! —lo amenazó el Redfox levantando un puño.

—¿Entonces eso es un sí?

El moreno convirtió uno de sus brazos en una vara de hierro, dispuesto a luchar.

—¡Gajeel! No tenemos tiempo para peleas —habló Levy—. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Vámonos, ¿sí?

El Redfox apretó los dientes e hizo una rabieta. Regresó su mano a la normalidad y respirando hondo, se puso de pie.

—Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, Salamander.

—Cuando quieras, _hierrito_ —se burló el Dragneel.

El moreno y la peli azul comenzaron a caminar. Se dirigieron hacia la salida del gremio, ante las múltiples miradas de los demás, mientras Jet y Droy seguían abrazados, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró una alegre Mirajane detrás de la barra, mientras los veía salir.

Pantherlily sonrió, triunfante. Pero luego se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo.

—¡Oi, esperen! ¡No me dejen aquí! —gritó mientras los alcanzaba por detrás.

-o-o-o-

Caminaron hacia la casa del moreno. Él yacía con las manos en los bolsillos y Levy cargaba el libro por un costado.

—¿Gajeel? —preguntó entrelazando su brazo con el de él, mientras éste la veía de reojo—. Gracias —le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Gracias por qué? —cuestionó él confundido, sin recibir respuesta—. ¿Enana?

Ella siguió caminando a su lado, feliz, recargando la cabeza contra su cuerpo. El Redfox suspiró. Vaya que era rara. Sonrió de lado. Pero no la cambiaría por nada.

_Tonight before you fall asleep,  
I'll run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)  
Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes,  
I know I made you feel this way,  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)  
Cry, 'cuz I'm here to wipe your eyes._

**FIN**

* * *

_Soy una completa enamorada :3 (Y cursi de primera. ¡¿Qué rayos le acabo de hacer al Dragon Slayer de Hierro?! D: ) Y me quedó muy largo, espero no haberlos aburrido u.u_

_Siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué Erza siempre se pone así cuando se entera de una nueva pareja? Está como cuando Alzack y Bisca le dijeron que estaban casados XD_

_Sí, lo sé, Gajeel me quedó demasiado OoC al final. ¡Carajo! ¡No es mi culpa! Su actitud es muy difícil de manejar T.T Y además, hacerlo rudo y medio delicado al mismo tiempo…¡AHH, MI CEREBRO! Ya pues. Lo lamento. Pero, oí la canción y fue ¡perfecta! Entonces, ¿me dicen como quedó? ¿Sirvo para los songfics o mejor me voy a una cueva y me deshago de toda esperanza de volver a escribir algo? ._. _

_Bueno, díganme qué hago. Etto, ¿reviews? C:_


End file.
